1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for drying humid granular material fed thereto in a continuous flow and particularly to an improved drying apparatus capable of heating a humid particulate medium very quickly with the device being so constructed as to achieve minimum heat loss and occupy the minimum amount of space.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various drying apparatus are known for drying granular material such as grain, oil seeds, etc. It is also known to heat a particulate medium and to mix this medium with grain to be dried whereby to extract the humidity trapped in the grain. The particulate medium which is then cooled is recycled into the system. Such a device is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 808,874 issued on Mar. 25, 1969. The present invention is an improvement of the general type of apparatus as described in that patent.